Better Than Head Auror
by RedApol
Summary: He looked left and right and caught sight of three wizards. Ron's red hair and Malfoy's white blonde hair were unmistakable and it appears that they're with Kingsley. Coraline moved fast but why is Malfoy here? And where was the head auror? And where is she? And where is the bloody pitch? "Harry, mate, I'm sorry," Ron said, and why is he sorry?
1. Chapter 1

There's no clear romance here, this is just a two-shot and the second part's already written. Harry/OC/Draco

Harry Potter characters © JK Rowling

.

* * *

"Is there any progress?"

"As of now, none that I can see," Ron muttered to the minister. Kingsley just sighed and patted one of his best aurors.

"Well we won't give up, we've come so far," Kingsley said as he offered Ron tea, Ron hates to admit that he's been to Kingsley's office too many times that he had already memorized the books the man kept in there.

"I know, I know."

* * *

.

"We're so close, I know we are. We've been tracking them for months, I think we can really get them this time," Harry said while looking at the map where they plotted the previous attacks. There's been one attack in Diagon Alley, another in Hogsmeade and one just outside the Ministry of Magic. Harry's been assigned to the case for months, ever since the muggle London was affected. Ten muggles died by what they assumed was a suicide bomber but it's actually a death eater.

Dabbling in dark magic is prohibited for a reason, the death eaters knew the repercussions they will suffer for using it. Their magic had gone haywire and even the simplest spells they casted will go berserk, they knew this and they wanted others to go down with them. They thought that the places are selected randomly but there must be a pattern somewhere.

"What do you think Coraline?" Harry asked his partner of two years. Coraline Swan is a year younger than Harry and was a former Slytherin. Harry had been adamant at taking her as a partner but he had no choice at the time, he was mainly an offensive auror and the only defensive auror without a partner was Coraline.

Their time together hadn't been a walk in the park, nothing concerning Harry had been a work in the park. Harry's previous partners had all been older and much more experienced than him but he won't grow much if he got used to having someone older around. He couldn't even appeal to have Ron as a partner since they're both on the offense, Kingsley thought that Harry needed to broaden his horizons anyway.

"The attacks are always two weeks apart right? That means we have five days to figure them out," Coraline said while looking at the photos taken after the last attack outside the Ministry.

"That's actually a pretty short time, we can't risk any more deaths. Eight wizards are already dead and twelve are still confined to St. Mungos. If I didn't have you, I think I would've been bedridden in St. Mungos already," Harry admitted, he's not that good at shielding charms nor is he talented at on the spot healing spells and he knows that he often gets carried away during battles.

"If you were in the hospital now then that means I'm not doing a good job, Potter."

Harry can't remember when he first started calling Coraline by her given name, somehow Swan became Coraline over the months. Harry thinks it's only fitting since they've already spent countless of sleepless nights together, they've spent days tracking rogue wizards together and it would be weird if they didn't grow closer after all that. Harry spends more time with his partner than Ginny recently, he's busy with this big case and Ginny's preparing for the world cup. Harry liked to think that he and Coraline grew close, enough to be friends but Coraline still calls him Potter. Must be a Slytherin thing, then.

"Thanks Coraline, I still don't understand how you could put up those shield spells fast enough to block the enemy's curse. I can't even hear you half the time, can you manage non-verbal spells now?" Harry asked, Coraline's saved his butt for the past two years more than he cared to admit. She's almost as good at it as Hermione was during their teenage years. They're 23 now and Hermione's climbing her way up to the ministry ladder.

"I'm a Slytherin Potter, our survival skills should not be belittled. I just have to think that you're an annoying yet vital extended part of me and my magic would automatically protect us. That and we're fighting side by side most of the times so I couldn't very well protect myself without protecting you."

Harry let out a visible grin at that, his mind automatically disregarded the nonchalant insult that he seemed to be given by every Slytherin he meets and instead focused on the part that she said he was vital. That was the closest thing to a compliment Harry had heard from his partner. Harry saw that Coraline was just tying her hair up when someone knocked at his door.

"Hey mate, Kingsley's asking for you," Ron said as his red head popped from behind the door, despite not being partners, Ron and Harry still hangs out together and as a result Ron's quite chill with Coraline. They're quite acquainted with Ron's partner in return too, Ernie McMillian, who was in Ron and Harry's year.

"Just me?" Harry gestured to where Coraline is sitting, asking if Kingsley didn't need both of them to report. Ron looked a bit confused for a moment before answering but then again, Ron looks confused half the time.

"Yeah mate, I think he just wanted to have a chat with you. Come, I'll escort you there."

Harry waved good bye to Caroline who said that she'll be back in her office if anything came up. Harry started an animated conversation with Ron about George's shop since it's been a long time since he had free time to visit there.

"The shop's great, George is even more ecstatic since they learned that Angelina's two months pregnant." Ron said while levitating a few muffins when they passed by the doors to the break room, Harry did not know that Ron got a new wand again. He suddenly wondered what's wrong with his old one.

"That's fantastic, I can't imagine how much trouble that kid will be when he grows up."

"You and me mate, but still I can't wait for my own," Ron said and Harry nodded at this, Ron had told him that he's thinking of proposing to Hermione about two months ago and Harry was all for it. The two had been through ups and downs and Harry couldn't think of a better paired couple.

They reached Kingsley's office and Ron patted him on the back before leaving. Harry knocked at the hardwood door twice before coming inside. Kingsley's at his desk that's littered with more paperwork than Harry had seen the last time he visited, must be the reason Kingsley looked older than last week.

"Harry, good to see you. Sit down, would you like some tea?" Kingsley offered.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"I just need you to deliver something to Draco Malfoy, we need an expert's opinion on the poison residue we found at last week's case."

"Malfoy, Coraline's fiancé? Why don't you ask her sir?" Harry asked.

Kingsley took a moment before answering, maybe the muggle minister is being a pain again since the older man is rubbing his forehead. "It's not good to mix business with pleasure Harry, I'll send the parcel to you later in your office. Be careful with it since it's the only sample we got, that's why I can't risk sending it by owl. You need a break from getting cooped up in your office too."

Harry wanted to argue that he can't take a break from the investigation since they're so close but he can't argue with his boss at all times. He bowed before making his way back to his office.

.

Kingsley sighed as he watched Harry leave his office, it's obvious that the man had not sleep last night since he had bags under his eyes and he looked weary. Just like he usually do during this time of the year but Kingsley isn't any better.

He conjured a patronus and told it to deliver a message.

"Tell Ronald Weasley to escort Harry Potter to the Malfoy Manor."

* * *

.

"Potter, fancy seeing you here," Draco sighed as he opened the wards to let the manor admit Harry and Ron.

"Trust me Malfoy, I would not come here if I could help it," Harry replied. He surveyed the manor and it has been refurbished since the last time he'd been here, it's not as gloomy and Harry would even say that it's almost welcoming. There's an abundance of emerald green and silver which is not a surprise since the Malfoys are a long line of Slytherins and Malfoy's soon to be wife is a Slytherin too.

Draco led them to the drawing room where a fire was burning in the hearth, Harry eyed the yellow rug in front of it. It didn't clash with the room since it's a soft shade of yellow but still, it seemed out of place in a room full of black, green and silver.

"What brings you here?"

"Kingsley had me brought a poison that needs examination-" Harry faltered as he eyed the few pictures displayed on top of a desk. There was one of Draco's parents and Draco as a child, there was another one of Draco with his Hogwarts robes, possibly when he was in first year and one of an unknown woman posing together with Draco. Harry called it posing since both subjects of the picture seemed too tense and it was noticeable even on the picture. There was barely any movement.

Harry wanted to ask who the woman is since he expected it to be Coraline at least but maybe it wasn't even Draco in the picture, the Malfoy men are known to look very similar from generation to generation. The picture's in black and white too just like how pictures are usually in the Wizarding world. Harry's not known for his exceptional eyesight either, maybe that's just one of Draco's old ancestors. Grandfather maybe?

"Potter?" Draco called out, Ron was subtly shaking his head from behind Harry. Draco got a hunch when he saw the Weasley escorting Potter earlier.

"We'll just leave the parcel and be on our way Draco," Ron said and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Draco? Since when did Ron call you by your first name?" Harry asked as they're being led by Draco to the door.

"Why don't you ask him that?" Draco said and closed the door. Harry and Ron apparated after that since the wards would only allow them in for five more minutes, Harry wanted to ask Ron but Ron didn't apparate to the office which is fine since he'll just ask Ron tomorrow.

He made his way to Coraline's office instead, they still needed to solve the case. The office was oddly void of the books Coraline usually had littered around, and for the first time Coraline didn't have candy by her table. But still, Coraline was there with case reports and pictures from the previous attacks. She must be as dedicated as Harry to solve the case since she removed any distractions. She should be dedicated, Harry knew it was her last big case before taking a leave and getting married to Malfoy. He would be partnerless again for at least a month, surely he could survive that.

"Potter, I think I found something."

And Harry took a seat opposite Coraline, Ginny would have to go home to an empty apartment today since Harry surely cannot abandon this case for a good night's sleep.

* * *

.

Harry spent the entire day gathering records about all the previous attacks, it was well past office hours when he managed to gather everything. He didn't know it took hours to gather records of recent cases, he could only imagine how much time would be needed if they were tracking a cold case that's years old. He should report this to Hermione, he's quite sure that the witch would have some kind of organization scheme that would benefit the auror division. The current head auror told him that if he solved the current case he would have the possibility of being the next head auror in the bag.

"Sorry it took so long," Harry said as he entered his office. They moved all they're findings to his office since its closer to Kingsley's if ever they needed to report something urgently. They could actually just apparate but there's a certain thrill to running once you've discovered something, that and Harry's office is closer to the cafeteria. The elves there are used to aurors spending the night so they serve food even during ungodly hours.

"It's alright, I wouldn't blame the clerks. All of us are underpaid here," Coraline muttered as Harry poured himself tea. He used to drink coffee like his life depended on it but Coraline isn't fond of coffee, she never finished a cup and ends up transfiguring it to tea anyway. Harry resorted to being a tea lover, its healthier this way too, Ginny once commented.

"The repairs needed on buildings took a bulk of our yearly budgets every time, I'm expecting a raise once we've subdued the rogue wizards who made it their life goal to wreck everything in sight."

"You'll obviously be getting a raise, you're going to be Head Auror Potter."

Harry liked the sound of that, he get to change a few things once he's head auror right? Maybe he could appoint Ron as his partner again, that would be cool but Coraline's not bad either. Actually, Harry has a higher chance of survival with Coraline as a partner rather than Ron but she would be getting married soon. Harry doesn't need Malfoy breathing down his neck every other day telling him how to do his job just so his bride could be out of danger's reach. Maybe he could promote Coraline to a desk job, she saved Harry's life numerous times so she's desperately behind a few promotions.

Harry could do lots of things once he's Head Auror but first, he needs to crack this case.

"Are you sure you don't need to go home today? Don't you have a fancy dinner to attend with Malfoy?" Harry said. Coraline laughed at that, Harry always says this everytime they're going to pull an all nighter.

"We'll have plenty of time for fancy dinners later, what about you? Isn't Ginny expecting you home?"

"Ginny's on a strict diet right now for the team, we can't exactly have treacle tart for dessert so there's no point."

Coraline nodded at this, Harry remembers introducing Ginny to Coraline a few times before. Ginny's still a bit apprehensive about Slytherins especially since she was there during the hellish year at Hogwarts that Harry spent looking for Horcruxes. Coraline had been nothing but polite and Ginny was forced to admit that the girl was not half-bad by the end of the night, even if she is marrying the blonde git.

"Why don't we take a break tomorrow? We can't be prepared for the attack in three days if we're exhausted, I could use tomorrow to listen to the older Malfoys lecture me about quitting the auror division."

Harry's eyebrows raised at this, "They want you to quit?"

"Yes, my own parents aren't exactly thrilled about my own profession either since they expected me to help my brother manage the family business or be a trophy wife of some rich pureblood. Well I'm marrying a rich and handsome pureblood, Potter stop grimacing and admit that Draco's good-looking, but I'll be damned if I'm going to be a trophy wife. It's a good thing that Draco didn't expect me to be one, he said if he wanted a trophy wife then he might as well married Parkinson or one of the Greengrass girls."

Harry laughed at this, the Gryffindors used to be so sure that Malfoy is going to end up with Pansy Parkinson since the girl was like his tail all throughout their Hogwarts years. Harry isn't that acquainted with any of the Greengrass girls but the older one, Daphne, who was in their year was a bit more cordial than Parkinson.

"I guess that's true, no one really expected a Slytherin in the Auror divison. You're quite a rare species here, everyone immediately think that Gryffindors are the only battle-hungry wizards," Harry said.

"Good thing you have me then, you are battle hungry Potter and reckless. The most reckless auror to date as I'm told, you do not know how many fans of yours thank me every time we go back after a mission and they see you still in one piece."

"Nice to know so many people care about me," Harry said while taking a seat and offering Coraline tea.

"Yeah, yeah Saint Potter, now let's get to work. I do miss Draco," Coraline said as Harry opened the first manila folder. Harry was still surprised every time Coraline says something affectionate, which is quite uncommon but they've been together for two years so Harry had heard slip-ups here and there. It's no secret that Malfoy and Coraline's marriage is an arranged one, it was all over the papers a few months ago, but Harry could see that Coraline cared about Malfoy. He couldn't exactly say it was love since love varies from one person to the next but hearing Coraline speak makes Harry miss Ginny too. He feels like he had not seen the red-head for months even if they only parted ways a few days ago, whatever, they say that distance makes the heart grow fonder anyway.

.

Coraline went home early the next morning since she was no longer there when Harry woke up in the office, instead he saw Ron frowning at the insane amount of papers in his table. Ron was never fond paperwork.

"Did you spend the night here mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you know I can't settle down unless we've solved the case but we're taking a break right now. Coraline's spending the day with the Malfoys," Harry said while cracking his neck, sleeping on the table is not good for his body but it's unavoidable.

"Do you want to eat out later? Hermione's been asking for you," Ron said.

"Yeah, I miss her too. Just give me some time to freshen up," Harry said, he always had spare clothes in the office and there's a shower downstairs provided for them. Again, the aurors are used to pulling out all-nighters.

"Okay, I guess I'll be back mate. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course, it's not like I've never had an all-nighter before," Harry stood up and patted Ron on the arm, Harry could fill hard muscles underneath the coat Ron was wearing. They've been too busy these days, Harry never noticed when Ron had filled out his former gangly limbs.

Harry waited in a muggle restaurant as Ron picks up Hermione, he considered asking Ron if he popped the question yet but it might put pressure on the redhead. He can't have Ron chickening out on a proposal. Harry saw Ron and Hermione crossing the street and he can't help but notice that Hermione looks a bit heavier now, or maybe Harry just haven't seen her in so long. He wasn't about to comment on her weight since he wants to save his life, contrary to popular belief he still has some self-preservation left in him.

"Harry, I missed you," Hermione immediately attacked Harry with a hug as soon as they were within arm's length of each other, Harry honestly doesn't mind since Hermione has one of the warmest hugs. But it did confirm his suspicion, Hermione did put on a bit of weight and it was to be expected. They were no longer camping and running in forests and Hermione doesn't work in the field like Ron and Harry.

"Missed you too," Harry replied and they settled down. They gave their order and waited for the food to arrive before launching into talks about their careers. Hermione immediately told them all about the wizards and witches she encounters from different countries, and how they use different techniques and they have different laws and whatnot. Ron just nodded comically, it's obvious that this is not the first time he'd heard about this but still he didn't complain.

"What about you Harry, what are you doing right now?" Hermione asked and Harry saw Ron squeeze her hand, Harry feels like a third-wheel nowadays even if they don't get to have meals together.

"Still not finished with the exploding death eaters but we're getting there. The next attack is most likely the day after tomorrow so take care Hermione."

"Of course, how could I forget," Hermione muttered.

"Oh Ron, I've been meaning to ask you. Since when did you call Malfoy by his first name, you used to hate him more than I did," Harry said as he took a bite of his steak.

"He's been through a lot Harry, took me one big mistake to realize that."

Ron clearly wasn't going to elaborate and Harry didn't want the conversation to centre around Malfoy so he let it slide. Hermione proceeded to tell them more about the new bill she's formulating and this time Ron listened intently, this must be new information to him.

* * *

.

Harry ended up spending the night at Ron and Hermione's place but he left at the crack of dawn since he feels like he had forgotten something in his office. He quickly apparated there and was not surprised to see a few people already present. It's a Saturday so less people are on duty so the aurors up and about must've spent the night here.

Harry quickly walked to his office and started opening his drawers. There's still a cold and untouched cup of tea in his desk that must've been from two nights before so he levitated it away. He's been quite good at wandless spells for awhile. Harry got to the last drawer and found it locked, he never locked his drawers so this was peculiar. He tried looking for a key but after five minutes gave up, you don't become friends with Hermione for a decade without learning more than a few useful spells so with a flick of Harry's wand the drawer opened.

It contained just a small piece of paper but Harry recognized the handwriting, he's been staring at it for the past two years. The note was obviously rushed but Harry could clearly read it.

Quidditch Cup

Why would Coraline send him this note in a locked drawer? Harry quickly made his way to Coraline's office, he noticed that there's more people outside now.

"What's with the Quidditch Cup?" Harry immediately asked, the tournament was tomorrow and Ginny was quite sad that Harry couldn't make it but she was sure they'd win the cup and she'd have a lot of time to rub the cup in Harry's face. Make him jealous that he didn't go play professional Quidditch.

"We're wrong, the attacks weren't always two weeks apart," Coraline said. "The attack always happened before some kind of event, we noticed they've been mostly centered in Europe. The first attack had been a day before a Hogsmeade weekend in Hogwarts, the second had been a day before a shop opening in Diagon Alley, the attack that killed muggles had been before a worldwide conference, the ministry attack happened a day before the ball commemorating all those that were killed in the war. All these events were cancelled after the explosions, the death eaters never meant for mass killings. I think they wanted to instill fear instead, that no one was safe so the places looked so random."

"The Quidditch Cup is held tomorrow and it's here in London," Harry whispered.

"Yes, and there would be people setting up for the event today, we need to go there. Go ahead Harry and evacuate the civiilians, I'll go and warn Kingsley and the head auror. I won't be gone longer than ten minutes," Coraline said and Harry immediately apparated to the pitch set up for the tournament, only he didn't arrive where he expected to be.

Harry was sure he was at the right place since Ginny brought him here a few weeks ago just as they were starting to build the pitch but Harry's currently in a barren land. He looked left and right and caught sight of three wizards. Ron's red hair and Malfoy's white blonde hair was unmistakable and it appears that they're with Kingsley. Caroline moved fast but why is Malfoy here? And where was the head auror? And where is she? And where is the bloody pitch?

"Harry, mate, I'm sorry." Ron said, why is he sorry?


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry was sure he was at the right place since Ginny brought him here a few weeks ago just as they were starting to build the pitch but Harry's currently in a barren land. He looked left and right and caught sight of three wizards. Ron's red hair and Malfoy's white blonde hair was unmistakable and it appears that they're with Kingsley. Caroline moved fast but why is Malfoy here? And where was the head auror? And where is she? And where is the bloody pitch?_

" _Harry, mate, I'm sorry." Ron said, why is he sorry?_

"Why is Malfoy here?" Harry asked. "There's going to be an attack here any time soon Kingsley, Malfoy's not a trained auror and he might be hurt. Why is Coraline not with you?" Harry had so many questions but no one's looking at him straight in the eye. Malfoy's eyes looked glossed over and he's clenching his jaw, Ron was looking at Kingsley for help but Kingsley himself didn't know what to do. The wind around them started blowing harshly, there was no trees around to counter it and Harry was aware in the back of his mind that the harsh wind might be caused by him. His magic tends to act up every now and then.

"Harry, we've been through this before. Please try to remember," Kingsley said as calm as he could with the winds blowing through him.

"What am I supposed to remember? Kingsley the next attack is on the Quidditch pitch for the tournament tomorrow and where the hell is Coraline?" Harry was almost shouting, no one's answering him but it seems that Malfoy cracked.

"She's dead, you stupid little twat! Why can't you let go Potter, it's been three years since then, why can't you let go? Do you think it's easy for me to watch you act like she's alive every year during this time? You took my one chance at a decent marriage, I might've even loved her and I didn't get to tell her!"

Harry had never seen Malfoy so angry before, not during the teenage years, not during the time Malfoy rushed in after Coraline got a broken arm where he healed her on the spot, never.

"What do you mean she's dead? She just sent me a note today, and she loved you too Malfoy! Didn't she spend yesterday with you?" Harry said while clutching his head, it's been so long since he had a headache this severe.

"Merlin, I can't do this," Harry heard Malfoy whisper.

"Harry, look at the paper," Ron said since Harry pulled out the note while replying to Malfoy. "The parchment's crumpled and yellowing at the edges, the ink is starting to fade. Mate that note is three years old, this case has been closed for three years. You solved the case mate, we've arrested all the remaining death eaters but one still managed to self-destruct. Coraline was the nearest to the death eater, she did the only thing she could."

"You're lying! She can't be dead, you saw her at my office a few days ago Ron!" Harry screamed, his head started to hurt even more once he noticed that indeed, the note looked old.

"Harry try to calm down, we can't have you hurt yourself. We took you to her tomb last year and you nearly destroyed the whole cemetery, calm down my boy," Kingsley said as he slowly neared Harry.

Harry resorted to kneeling, his mind trying to process everything that's being told. He looked at the barren land again but instead he saw the Quidditch Pitch he was expecting to apparaten in a few minutes ago. He could see himself arresting some wizards with Ron by his side complaining about his wand being broken on the chase. Harry laughed at him as the head auror patted him on the back. They got to the site before the death eater exploded and a simple spell told them if there were others loitering around. Another team of aurors was reported to have found the death eaters' hideout and there were cheering everywhere. There were Qudditch fans who arrived a day earlier at the site cheering for them, some of the workers doing last minute touch ups were also clapping their hands.

Harry immediately searched for Coraline and he caught her eye. She was smiling at him, she was the one who figure everything out and Harry remembered thinking that they definitely need a raise. Harry looked at his left where the head auror was congratulating him for another case closed before screams of panic were heard.

Harry turned his head and saw that the death eater Coraline was handling is convulsing. People immediately ran away from her and she did the thing she was the best at. Only it was all so wrong.

Harry had never seen Coraline's shield from the outside and it made him panic. He should've been there at Coraline's side, if he was the he could've felt the imbalance of magic within the death eater. Harry was too far away from Coraline, he wouldn't reach her in time even if he apparated especially with her shield already in the works and he doesn't even know if he could apparate properly right now.

Bubble.

Coraline's shield was like a bubble, it was impenetrable that much Harry knew. Harry saw Coraline grab the death eater and her shield closed in on them, he could see that Coraline was straining to delay the explosion for as long as possible. Harry forced his legs to move and he started to hit the shield. Coraline just smiled again and she mouthed good luck.

Harry screamed but he realized that he was no longer screaming in a memory, he was at the barren field again and the three wizards are still staring at him.

"She shouldered the explosion, half the aurors were there but she's the only one who acted fast enough. She wasn't even trained to detect that kind of magic!" Harry screamed, everything was starting to make sense.

All those conversations he had with Coraline recently were nothing but his memories, which explained the untouched tea in his table, the emptiness of Coraline's office, why everyone suddenly seemed different. He saw a silver band and Ron's finger, his best mate was married. Coraline was supposed to get married to Malfoy.

"You never married Coraline," Harry whispered but it was still heard by everyone since the wind around them started to settle down. Malfoy just looked away, Merlin, Malfoy loved Coraline. Harry hadn't seen Ginny in months, they had broken up years ago. Harry looked at Ron's robes and realized he had the Head Auror's pin, Ron was head auror.

"Let's go back to the office Harry, we'll talk to a mind healer again," Kingsley said and all Harry could manage was a nod.

Coraline never called him by his first name, she never called him Harry. He had always been Potter to her, Harry only called her Coraline when he shouted her name during the explosion.

.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked a week later in Harry's office after all the drama. Harry's memories slowly started to untangle again, they visited Coraline's tomb and indeed, she died exactly three years ago. Draco, Harry calls him Draco now too, told him that he buried the engagement ring with her. He's supposed to get married sometime this year to the younger Greengrass girl. Harry asked him why since the conversation about trophy wives he had with Coraline was still fresh from his mind despite it happening years ago.

" _Astoria's the farthest thing from Coraline, I don't know if I'll learn to love her of if I'll learn to love anyone again for that matter, but at least I won't lose her."_

Harry's not the only one that was scarred from the case, Ron told him that Harry rejected the position head auror because it took him months to even put his auror robes again.

"Yeah, I'm coping up," Harry said while looking at one of the few pictures he had with Coraline. He put it up his desk so he'd hopefully never forget the events again, they spent two years together but Harry had a hard time looking for evidences that they truly were partners. The only thing he found was their old contract with both of their signatures below and a handful of photos. One was of the whole auror division during their first year together, one with him, Ron, Coraline and Ernie who was Ron's old partner. He displayed the one that was taken the day Coraline got engaged, it was an arranged marriage but Draco still offered her an engagement ring months after it was announced. Harry was the first one Coraline told.

" _He actually got me a ring, can you believe it Potter?" Coraline said as she looked at the way the diamond ring reflected the light._

" _Never in a million years, I can't even believe you're getting married to Malfoy. It's like he's marrying my sister," Harry muttered and Coraline smiled, she had never been in good terms with her own brother or her family in general._

" _I don't think Draco would be thrilled being related to you either," Coraline said. They just smiled, Coraline didn't mind having Harry as an honorary brother and Harry had gained a sister._

" _Well then, even if the husband-to-be is a blonde git, I feel complied to treat you to lunch. So what do you say let's ditch the house elves' cooking for once and go out," Harry offered as he's putting on his coat, there was no way Coraline was going to say no._

" _Potter, what do you say about being crowned Man of Honor?"_

" _Better than Head Auror."_

"Kingsley said you could take a few more days off, have you thrown the note away?" Ron asked while eyeing the photograph but he didn't comment on it.

"Yeah, the mind healer told me it might trigger something again if I saw it."

"That's good mate, we didn't really know where you put it last time but we'll still be here for you this year, we always managed to pull you back. Do you want to come with me and Hermione to St. Mungos, we're supposed to know the baby's gender today. I'm kind of hoping for a girl since I grew up with a lot of brothers and Ginny's basically a boy too, no offense mate, so having a girl would be nice. She'd be as smart as Hermione but she might play Quidditch too, I don't mind having a boy either since I'd train him to be a mini me," Ron rambled which meant that he was nervous about the whole thing. Ron would be a great father, Arthur was a great one and surely Ron picked up a few tips from the muggle-lover.

"Sure thing, let me just get my coat."

Harry stood up and stared briefly at the bottom drawer of his desk. He never opens the drawer, it would be safe there, and he locked it and threw away the key anyway.

"I'm so excited mate, I can't wait for the baby to be born since I'm really getting baffled by Hermione's craving but at the same time I'm kind of scared. I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby, I'm not like Bill and I was too young when Ginny was born so I didn't really remember-"

Harry stopped listening at Ron the moment he opened the door. Ron didn't notice that he stiffened since the red head was picking some candy from Harry's table.

A familiar figure and a familiar smile, only Harry knew that it's only a part of his memories now. No one else noticed the brown haired girl wearing her auror robes with pride in front of his office.

" _Good luck Harry."_

Ah, so she did call him Harry after all.

"Did someone call you mate?" Ron asked. Harry widened his eyes ever so slightly but just smiled like the photograph in his table.

"No, why don't we go pick up Hermione now."


End file.
